Al Límite
by Aoi uzu
Summary: AU. Estaba seguro que en algun momento de su vida fue verdaderamente feliz.Entonces...¿Por que no lo podía recordar ahora?. Su unico Rayo de luz se extinguía poco a poco y el no podía hacer nada más que estar a su lado. el verlo era igual de doloroso que su resignacion. -Papá ¿tienes miedo?.-...-Si, lo tengo-...-¿Tu me odias?- Pasen y leean! por favor! no se arrepentiran! TT-TT


**hola! se que hace poco inicie una nueva historia en esta seccion, pero la verdad no pude aguantar las ganas de hacer una nueva XD asi que aqui se las traigo espero y sea de su total agrado :D ah! y dejen Reviews!**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-kun y Bla,bla,Bla...**

* * *

**Cap. 1. Condena  
**

* * *

Minato Namikaze sabia que en algún punto de su vida había sido verdaderamente feliz, pero ahora no lo recordaba. La vida se estaba ensañando con el. No podía evitar maldecir al supuesto Dios al que siempre le inculcaron creer. ¿Dónde quedaban los milagros? .Los rezos no funcionaban, tampoco lo hacían las lastimosas suplicas de piedad, pues este, no respondía a los desesperados gritos de sus cansado corazón.

Vivía en el infierno. Y no se dio cuenta de cuando todo su paraíso se vino abajo como un castillo de naipes. Tan ostentosos pero a la vez tan frágiles que hasta daba miedo tocarlos por miedo derrumbarlos. Mas su castillo hace tiempo estaba en ruinas y el…atrapado en los escombros.

No estaba seguro si ya estaba loco, o se estaba volviendo uno. Todo comenzó con la muerte de Kushina, su esposa. Un accidente se la arranco. Se llevo lo que traía luz a su hogar, y el y su hijo, quedaron a oscuras. Mentiría si digiera que no trato de superar la muerte de su amada por todos los medios posibles, excepto, claro, meterse con otra. Trato de no excluir a su hijo de su pena, pues dicen que las penas se llevan mejor en compañía de otro. Naruto sufría tanto como el, lo sabia, su madre era la que mejor le comprendía de los dos. Y así, Naruto la vio desaparecer en un suspiro.

Pero, oh no, la vida tenía más sorpresas desagradables para ellos en el futuro. Ellos dos seguían tratando de sobre ponerse a la dolorosa perdida cuando un día, dos años después de la muerte de Kushina. Naruto colapso en la escuela de manera misteriosa durante clases.

Cuando recibió la llamada en su despacho su sangre se helo y como siempre desde hace dos años, pensó lo peor. Pero no estaba equivocado en tanto a eso.

Durante la junta con el doctor ah cargo del caso le dejo entender que nada iba bien. Lo suponía, algo dentro de el ya lo sabia. Que esto…pasaría…tarde o temprano.

Un. "_lamento ser yo el que tenga que decirle esto_"

Un. _"¿Eh?",_ es lo recordaba haber contestado

"_Su hijo presenta signos de Cáncer…"._ Después de eso no recordaba haber puerto atención a nada mas, solo recordaba haber preguntado una sola cosa. _"¿tiene cura?"._ El doctor desvió la mirada negándose a cruzarla con la martirizada mirada azulina. Este negó con la cabeza, después de decir _"es un tipo de Cáncer incurable, muy raro. Lo único que podemos hacer por el, es darle un poco mas de tiempo. Lo siento mucho."_

Su mundo en tan solo unos segundos se le vino abajo. Su vida quedo hecha trizas y la de su hijo…quedo condenada.

No recordaba mucho de ese día. Solo, sin saber a donde ir sus pies lo llevaron a la habitación de Naruto por mera inercia. Toco la puerta, y sin esperar un asentimiento, giro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió entrando lentamente, casi con miedo al cuarto. Se acerco hasta la cama del niño, que se encontraba escribiendo tranquilamente.

Minato tambaleo ligeramente al ver la tranquila imagen de su hijo. Solo podía pensar en lo que estaba apunto de decirle, y no pudo evitar sentir como sus entrañas se contraían dolorosamente.

-…Naruto…- le llamo y este no levanto la cabeza solo hizo un sonido indicando que lo oía, apretó los puños con disimulo-Hijo…tenemos que hablar.-

-Te escucho- Naruto seguía sin levantar la mirada

-Ti-nes…-un gran nudo se formo en su garganta haciéndolo tartamudear- tienes…Cáncer…-

-Ah…- Naruto solo apretó un poco el bolígrafo sin dejar de escribir en ningún momento -¿Voy a morir…?- le pregunto con la voz tambaleante.-solo…solo dime la verdad…-

-dijeron que no tenia cura- una lagrima salió de su ojo al ver como Naruto trataba de hacerse el fuerte-dijeron…que solo…que solo podían darte mas tiempo…- al decir eso el corazón se le partió cuando la hoja en la que Naruto seguía escribiendo sin detenerse un par de gotas distorsionaron un poco la tinta en esta

-Eso, significa que moriré.- aclaro el rubio para si mismo dejando de mover el bolígrafo –Tuve una buena vida.- doblo la hoja con premura cuidando las líneas por donde la hoja se doblada -¿me darán mas tiempo, no es así?- y sin esperar respuesta continuo-bien podre terminar ciertas cositas, antes.-

Minato cubrió su boca con su mano sintiendo las lagrimas correr entre sus dedos. Ver la resignación de Naruto era tal dolorosa, apretó mas su boca en su mano intentando retener los sollozos.

-¿Podrías hablarle a Sasuke? Quisiera decirle yo mismo.- su mano paso de su boca a sus ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, asintiendo ante el deseo de su hijo.

Naruto metió la hoja a un sobre y el cerro, escribió un poco sobre esta y la dejo sobre la mesita en la que se apoyaba. Resoplo echando los brazos hacia atrás recargándose en ellos, tiro la cabeza hacia atrás mirando hacia arriba logrando que sus mechones cubrieran su mirada- ¿Cuánto…exactamente?- pregunto en un susurro

-Lo que tu cuerpo aguante-contesto apenas con amargas lagrimas

-Ya...Ya veo- contesto con la voz temblorosa -Papá…-

-¿…Sí...?-

-¿tienes miedo?-Minato se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuertemente -si tengo miedo- medio dijo al tener su boca contra la cabeza del menor -¿y tu?

-Si. Lo tengo. Le temo a la oscuridad. No quiero estar solo.- Naruto se aferro a la camisa de Minato y este sintió como una zona de esta se empapaba gradualmente.-Dime que hacer…-pidió entre llantos ahogados

* * *

…

Al día siguiente, como se lo había prometido dirigió a Sasuke hacia el hospital. Toco la puerta y la abrió ligeramente -Naruto, Cariño. Sasuke esta aquí.- Minato abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Sasuke, que ni tardo ni perezoso entro con rapidez a la habitación

-Sasuke- le saludo sin muchos ánimos - Papá podrías…-Minato asintió y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de el, para después recargarse en esta, sintiendo de nuevo ese terrible nudo en su garganta. Saco su celular y busco entre los contactos, marco y espero hasta ser atendido-¿_Minato?_

-Tsunade-san…-

_-¿Qué paso?, te oyes tan acabado_.-

-Naruto…- dijo dejando salir un sollozo, limpio la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla

-¡¿_Qué paso?! Minato me estas asustando.-_

-Naruto…el…el…esta muriendo- farfullo contra el auricular, cerro los ojos apretando los parpados

_-¿Qué? ¿Estas jugando verdad?_ - al oír el silencio del rubio supo que no era si

Que más quisiera. El que tratara de solo una broma.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto Sasuke sentado a un lado de el-no me sorprendería que fuera una intoxicación por comer ramen y…- fue cortado por la voz de Naruto que sonó seria y cansada

-Voy a morir Sasuke- Naruto lo miro a los ojos, diciéndole con la mirada que no era mentira

-Estas mintiendo ¿verdad…? ¡¿Cierto?!-le recrimino- ¡con eso no se juega idiota!-

-¡que mas quisiera yo que fuera broma, pero es la maldita verdad! Estoy muriendo Sasuke…- la voz de Naruto se quebró en ese instante y sus ojos se inundaron en angustiosas lagrimas- dicen que puede que no llegue ni a los 25 años…Sasuke no quiero morir, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.-

El pelinegro se acerco a el con la mirada gacha, extendió una temblorosa mano que se cernió en su hombro dándole un silencioso apoyo-¿y ella?- pregunto

-Tendré que desistir, no la puedo condenar de esa manera tan cruel- Naruto tomo las cartas que había hecho anoche y se las extendió al Uchiha- ¿podrías...?- Sasuke se las arrebato y Naruto sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Una es para ella y otra es para el colegio- Sasuke lo miro confundido-¿No piensas volver?-el rubio negó con la cabeza-me retirarán de la escuela, cuando el tratamiento comience estaré tan débil que no podre ni pararme de la cama- rio ligeramente

-No te rías imbécil- la voz de Sasuke tembló -Estas muriendo y tu te ríes.- su voz se quebró notoriamente

-¿estas llorando Sasuke?-

-¡Claro que lo estoy!- le grito levantando al fin la mirada cubierta de lagrimas-¡mi mejor amigo esta muriendo poco a poco, y este solo se ríe de su suerte! ¡Claro que estoy llorando!- se mordió el labio inferior tratando de tranquilizarse. Naruto le sonrió también con lágrimas en los ojos y rio con mas ganas -¡¿De que te ríes?!

-Lo siento…pero estoy feliz…-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa limpiándose la cara con la manga de su bata

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Es que acaso estas mal de la cabeza?!- Naruto negó suavemente

-Hice llorar al fin a Sasuke y…- Sasuke le miro confundido tratando de no soltarse a llorar como nenita frente al rubio, pero no podía evitarlo. Era demasiado. - y…logre que Sasuke me digiera que era su amigo...-Naruto lo miro con una gran sonrisa, Sasuke solo cerro los ojos-si eso era lo que querías, solo debiste de haberlo pedido. Grandísimo idiota.-

* * *

Cuando Sasuke salió de la habitación, observo a Minato sentado en una de las sillas que había por ahí hablando por teléfono. No pudo evitar sentir pena por el, el sabia lo que el y Naruto habían sufrido con el fallecimiento de la Señora Kushina. Minato lo vio y casi de inmediato colgó el celular para acercarse a el pero no fue necesario, pues el ya se encontraba frente a Minato.

Minato le sonrío con simpatía pero el dolor era visible en sus ojos.

-Gracias por haber venido a visitar a Naruto- le agradeció con sinceridad

-No tiene por que agradecerlo…- Sasuke miro un momento en silencio a Minato-lamento mucho lo que esta pasando...si necesita ayuda…me puede llamar, si gusta.-

-Agradezco el gesto-Minato vio con curiosidad las cartas que traía en mano y antes de que preguntara que eran el le respondió-son cartas que hizo Naruto para nuestros compañeros, dijo que lo retirarían de esta, así que se quiere despedir. El…el es muy querido en todo el colegio, ¿sabe?,no hay persona que no lo conozca…todos...todos lo quieren…estoy seguro que lo van a extrañar…-Minato lo miro sorprendido y sus ojos no tardaron en picar nuevamente -gracias. Te lo encargo mucho.-

-Soy su amigo…es lo menos que puedo hacer por el.-

El rubio agacho la mirada ocultando sus penosas lágrimas del más joven. Maldecía mentalmente a aquel Dios que no ha hecho nunca un milagro para el. Que le quito al amor de su vida y ahora…le trataba de quitar el único rayo de sol que le quedaba. El solo saber lo que su hijo era para todo su colegio solo hizo que su corazón se estrujase más.

Y, tan solo podía pensar en lo pasaba por la mente de su hijo cuando escribía esas cartas de despedida. El saber que ya no tendría que preocuparse por su futuro como los demás…

Por que ya no lo tenía.

* * *

**Les gusto? aun que sea un poquito? les hizo derramar aunque sea una pequeña lagrima?...algo?  
**

**bien si tienen alguna duda al respecto yo les repondere tan pronto sea posible :D el siguiente capitulo veremos un poco mas de lo que enrealidad pasaba atravez de la cabeza de Naruto cuando le dijieron que era lo que tenia. resumiendo, que era lo que en verdad pensaba tras su mascara de resignacion.  
**

**YA NE~**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
